Luke Anderson
Luke Anderson was an Australian-born gangster and a character in the TV series "Black Jack: Sweet Science". He is played by Australian-actor born actor, Alex O'Loughlin who at the time was credited under his birth name, "Alex O'Lachlan" and who would later go to play another Australian villain, Russell Haden in the 2009 movie, "Whiteout". History During a football game in 1992, Luke and his brother, Brad witnessed their gangster father die at the hands of an unknown assassin which left both boys traumatized. Unfortunately, due to the police not investigating any leads, the case went cold quickly and as such, Luke and Brad grew up, resenting the police for not finding and arresting their father's killer. This led to Luke and Brad growing up to resent the police for not doing anything to find their father's killer. The two brothers eventually decided to follow in their father's footsteps and in doing som became vicious gangsters in their own right with Luke becoming the leader of the group and Brad aiding Luke as well. In mid-2003, presumably in downtown Sydney, Luke and the group attacked a bank van and left the people inside it for dead while also stealing the boxes containing the money. Knowing that the police were on them, Luke and his crew went underground for the time being so that they wouldn't get caught and the two brothers even adopted a sense of normality, Luke and Brad occasionally visiting their mother who presumably had no idea of their activities. Things eventually came to a head when Wayne Tippet, Luke's godfather planned on killing Luke, possibly as a means of setting things right, only for Luke to get there and shoot Wayne in surprise. This prompted Detective Jack Kempson to go after Anderson in an intense chase that ended with Luke being injured and placed in custody once he had been treated for his injuries. Luke was eventually interviewed by Kempson's colleagues but refused to aid the police or even give up the names of his crew, instead choosing to coldly tell them that they were better off within him before demanding that they go and get his lawyer. It's presumed that after this, Luke was eventually arrested and presumably jailed for his involvement in the heist and as well as his own personal involvement in the death of his godfather, Wayne Tippet. Personality Despite his boyish looks, Luke is calculating and ruthless which is shown when he aids his crew in the robbery of an armored van. He also has no mercy or remorse when it comes to beating a man escorting the van to within an inch to his life and he even threatens to castrate one of the security guards if they don't obey him. Luke even personally intervenes if fights break out among the group and has even threatened to kill all of them if they betray him. He is also fiercely protective of his brother, Brad and has even displayed a willingness to kill anyone who in turn is planning on killing him which is seen when Luke shoots his godfather, Wayne Tippet dead in cold blood, hinting that Luke knew of Wayne's plan to kill him and simply played along for the sake of it. Luke's loyalty to his crew is so strong that upon being arrested and interviewed, he refused to give up any names of anyone involved and told the police that they were better off without him before demanding that they go get his lawyer. Despite this, Luke shows a small degree of regret, commenting to Jack that he misses his dead father after Jack has successfully apprehended Luke in a car chase that started after Luke killed his godfather, Wayne Tippet. Victims *Unnamed security guard- (threatened). *Another unnamed security guard- (also threatened, even assaulted). *Wayne Tippet- (shot dead). Category:Gangsters Category:Psychopath Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned